User talk:HavocReaper48
Reply What do you mean? I don't upload images we already have and if I did please tell me. There is more than 200 articles copied from Wikipedia on gaming.wikia.com. We need another sysop there now! Slipknot Darkrai 15:39, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :What? You keep uploading the Krusha image we already have. Also you have uploaded images we already had many times, such as the DK KoS artwork. As for gaming wikia I'm not interested, I guess I will help occasionally with files. --Havoc'48 15:46, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh OK sorry about that now I get you. :3 Slipknot Darkrai 15:49, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Future Poll Hey, I had an idea for the next candidate for the voting poll on the main page, how about the Tiki Tak Tribe? The options could be like "Too silly", "Yay no more crocodiles!" or "I still want my Kremlings!" -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 16:03, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :The poll coding is at Template:Main Page-poll, so you can change it if you want to by yourself. Sounds like a good idea, though I would give more than three options. I'd give the current poll another week or so due to the low votes now. --Havoc'48 18:06, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Featured Media The video in featured media got deleted so do you mind if I replace it with the Rambi footage from DKCR? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 04:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sure thing, I had forgotten to change that featured media in the first place... --Havoc'48 16:21, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Check here Hey the Klomp article which I recently edited was plagiarized from MarioWiki. Can you do anything about it? Slipknot Darkrai 10:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh my gosh!!!! I figured that Gamefreak75 has been PLAGERIZING from MarioWiki in the past. Other than that, can you solve those problems? Slipknot Darkrai 10:17, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :So has BNK. It's sort of old news. I have been re-writing articles from the bottom up recently to differ from MW, but unfortunately the bigger articles copied will take a while. I've made some progress. No point bugging Gamefreak now, unless he has the spare time to help re-write (which I doubt). --Havoc'48 16:21, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::To butt in, he won't. N00b attacks on Kirby Wiki.--MegaTron1XD 16:28, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Reason Because it had an error. Slipknot Darkrai 20:35, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Um, what error? --Havoc'48 20:36, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :I thought it was fine before, but fixed. --Havoc'48 20:38, October 24, 2010 (UTC) New Gameplay Trailer New DKCR gameplay trailer -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 22:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :YESH! Even more retro music confirmed! Also, one of those enemies reminds me of Expresso... also, those green frogs are like Gnawty. Thanks for the update. --Havoc'48 23:01, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::You mean the chicken on stilts? It looks nice but it and most of the other enemies don't look as threatening as the ones from the original DKC, but the frogs are cool and they do remind me of Gnawty, kind of like a Gnawty/Winky hybrid... on second thought I take that back, that sounds too disturbing... -_- -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 23:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::They're not making a DKC4 here, keep in mind. The flaming levitating tikis things are cool though. I'll really miss Krash though... I see your point. They're aiming for the feel, not the actual thing, which might ultimately kill the game, but, we'll have to wait and see. --Havoc'48 23:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Gallery If you were going to ask me why I am adding Sprites to the gallery it is because there is Zinger sprites in the gallery of Zinger. Thanks Slipknot Darkrai 10:32, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Um, sure but please accredit MarioWiki in your file summaries. Also please keep SOME images in the article content. Stop removing them. --Havoc'48 19:08, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I did that in Funky Kong article because it looked silly adding another = and I thought it would mess up the article. Also how do I accredit MarioWiki in my file summaries? Slipknot Darkrai 20:29, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's not "silly", it's called organizing headers. Also, when you upload your files straight from MW, use the file summary box (you know, the large box you seem to never touch when uploading a file?). Speaking of files stop uploading twenty duplicate files we already have. --Havoc'48 20:32, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll be sure to check sir. Slipknot Darkrai 20:34, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sorry I was pretty much trying to get the badge. However can you tell me any pages that can be added to categories? BillboyX 21:03, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I went a little overboard.I'll make a mental note no more donkey kong games in characters.BillboyX 21:56, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I wonk't really edit much because my previous mouse isn't working and it got replaced by another one that doesn't scroll well. BTW where did you get that Donkey Kong Land 2 Kong Kollege picture? Slipknot Darkrai 19:23, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :If you'll read the file summary you'll see I cited the website where I got the image from. --Havoc'48 19:58, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey What happened to donkeykong.wikia.com? It is completly messed with imports and stuff! Why did this happen and how? BTW what is NIWA? Slipknot Darkrai 21:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :...what? Forum:NIWA move? <-- where have you been? --Havoc'48 21:51, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :I've been on Donkey Kong Wiki and it was ENTIRELY MESSED AND IMPORTED FROM THIS WIKI. How did it happen and why? And yes Forum:NIWA Move? Slipknot Darkrai 21:56, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::We've imported those pages onto a different host to become independent from Wikia while still having the content. Wikia has just pushed on a new skin that is expected to ruin our article content. --Havoc'48 21:58, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Honestly I'm not sure I can do that. I erased them from my computer. And it says I need to create a new account. BillboyX 23:03, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Honestly I'm not sure I can do that. I erased them from my computer. And it says I need to create a new account. BillboyX 23:03, October 29, 2010 (UTC)